Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Werewolves
by Wolfhowls
Summary: When killings start to happen at Hogwarts everyone suspects Remus Lupin but is it really him?
1. Death and Pain

Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Werewolves

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but if I did..wow!

Chapter 1: Death and Pain

"Turn to page 126, no talking." told Professor Snape sternly, his eyes watching Harry Potter. Harry looked up and saw the professor's sharp gaze and quickly opened his textbook. He turned around and saw Ron Weasley, he was struggling to find the page number. Hermione giggled but soon returned her attention to her work, biting the end of her pencil in thought. Professor Snape stared at the class and sighed. It was a hot summer's afternoon in June, no one wanted to work. Everyone was fidgty and bothered. "Class, start doing some good quality work now." said the professor as the class moaned under their breath. Finally, the bell rung and everyone rushed to the door, beads of sweat dripping down their cheeks. The doors opened wide and the children raced down the different hallways, embracing the fresh air. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked for a while, trying to stay out of the crowds of people. Suddenly, a loud shriek came from the far end of the hall. The three looked at each other, their eyes wide with shock as they ran towards the sound.

When they reached the end of the hall they gasped, unable to hide their complete horror. Professor Mcgonagall bent down and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes closed with disbelief. Professor Dumbledore pushed through the crowd of children which were all lost for words. Professor Mcgonagall began to cry, her muffled sobs made Dumblebee hold her hand, to comfort her. "Who or what did this?" demanded Dumbledore, emphasizing the word 'what.' Soon, professor Snape had joined the two teachers who were just staring at the gruesome sight. Professor Snape paused, taken back by the terror that was before him. He bent down and looked at it more carefully. Someone in the crowd shouted out, "What's wrong with Neville!" Eventually, the whole crowd started. "Hush! Return to your dorm rooms now!" bellowed Dumbledore, standing up so he towered over the students. They nodded sulkily and walked off, chattering about Neville. Hermione sighed, "Bye guys." she said before running after Ginny. Ron began to saunter back to his dorm when he stopped and looked back to Harry. "You coming?" he asked. "Later..." muttered Harry. "Oh, ok then. Bye." Harry nodded, not really paying attention and peered closer.

It was Neville. He had been attacked. He was covered in blood and his face had a large bite mark on. Several claw marks were scattered around his body and large gashes bled heavily, spreading even more blood along the floor. "Who could have done this?" asked Dumbledore, lost for words. "Who else can transform into an animal and do this kind of damage." said Snape, knowing his remark would jog someone's memory. "Remus Lupin!" burst out Professor Mcgonagall, her shocked expression seeming impossible to get rid of. Dumbledore shook his head, "No, no, no..." he muttered but he knew that was the only explanation. "Get me Remus. He will be sent to Azkaban for what he's done!" Harry drew in a sharp gasp of air in shock, causing him to splutter and cough. Snape whipped his hand around and grabbed Harry by his ear, making Harry wince. "Little sneak" sneered Snape, his hand gripping tight now around Harry's arm, stopping him from escaping. "Severus, let me deal with Harry." Snape glared at the boy before snatching back his own hand and wiping it on his cloak, like Harry had a germ. "Harry, come with me." told Dumbledore as he led Harry to his office. Harry looked back at Snape and heard the words, "Potter" like he was saying it under his breath. Harry ignored it and followed Dumbledore as Professor Mcgonagall tried to look at Neville and take him from the hallway.

Once inside Dumbledore's office, his voice seemed sterner. "I know you and Remus has have a sort of..bond. But he is a murderer, he must go to prison for what he's done." "But he didn't do it!" pleaded Harry. Dumbledore sighed, "Do you know who did do it then?" Harry opened his mouth but then closed it. "You don't." said Dumbledore so Harry didn't have to. "I just know it wasn't Remus. He just..wouldn't..." said Harry, still desperate to prove his friend innocent. Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, there is no evidence that Remus didn't do it. He is our only lead and is therefore a danger to Hogwarts. I'm sorry." Harry sighed and walked out the office, slamming the door on his way out.

Ron watched Harry as he entered. "You ok?" he asked. Harry looked at Ron, "They're sending Remus to prison!" Ron sat there motionless. "Um, what? Why?" Harry ignored the question, "I need to sleep." Ron frowned, "Don't leave me like this in suspence. Tell me or I'll never get to sleep." Harry sighed and walked over to Ron, planting himself on Ron's bed. "They think Remus killed Neville but I know he didn't." Harry gazed into Ron's eyes, hoping for some sort of support or encouragement but got none. "Who else could it of been?" asked Ron. Harry gritted his teeth and threw Ron's lamp across the floor. "He's innocent!" Harry stormed out the room and ran down the hall and crashed into someone. "Oof!" cried the voice as Harry and the figure toppled to the floor.

"Harry Potter?" asked the voice. It was sweet and gentle, full of mystery and kindness. Harry opened his eyes and saw a blurry image of a girl with blonde hair. "You really should be wearing your glasses Harry." said the voice. "I was, they must of fallen off when I fell." told Harry, patting the floor for his glasses. "Oh, so these must me yours. I'll help you." The person helped Harry ajust his glasses and he blinked, studying his surroundings. "Luna?" asked Harry. "Indeed it is Harry. You look angry." ensured Luna, her motherly nature setting in. "Let us go for a walk. You can tell me about it." Harry agreed and followed Luna, too tired to fight back. Plus, he wanted someone who could understand.

A soft wind blew as Harry and Luna went outside. "Are we aloud outside after 9?" asked Harry. "Not sure. But why should we miss this beautiful weather?" said Luna. Harry smiled and opened up, his feelings and worries pouring out to Luna who listened through it all. When Harry had finished, Luna's face was ashen. "That's quite a pickle Remus has got himself into. Perhaps if you found the real killer, you could save Remus." suggested Luna. "I know but how?" Harry put his head in his hands and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "That's good." said Luna. Harry frowned, "What do you mean?" Luna pointed to Harry's heart and laid her hand on it, "You're trying to relax, that's good. It clears your mind." Harry smiled and looked into the sky, focusing on the wind blowing his hair scruffly. He could see Luna's blonde hair also blowing, shimmering in the light of the stars. "What a beautiful full moon." said Luna. Harry nodded and suddenly, they both gasped. "Full moon!" blurted out the two of them as they looked at each other. "Where would he be?" asked Luna, urgently. "Outside somewhere, maybe near Hagrid!"

The two wizards raced towards Hagrid's house, trying to make out any signs of changing. Suddenly, a large shriek of pain erupted through the silence of the still night. They ran faster, their feet thundering against the floor. They reached the house and banged on the door, splintering some of the wood. It opened and Harry fell forwards towards Hagrid. "Harry? Luna? What's going on?" asked Hagrid confused. "No time to explain Hagrid. Remus, he is changing. We had to check you were ok." told Luna, pushing back her blonde hair. "I'm fine and Remus is here? Where?" Harry turned and saw nothing, maybe he was wrong. "Oh." said Luna bluntly.

Suddenly, a large roar came from in the forest and a large grey wolf shot out of it. Remus. He bared his teeth and snarled at the three, making them rush inside Hagrid's house. "Back door!" ordered Hagrid as they raced through the house. Hagrid opened the door and Remus was there, growling louder. He lunged at Hagrid who shook him off, wincing as his claws sunk in his arm. "Hurry kids!" urged Hagrid as they jumped through a window. Harry and Hagrid ran up front but Luna was caught behind. Harry leapt into Hogwarts with Hagrid not too far behind him. "Quick Luna!" shouted Harry as her friend yelled in surprise.

Remus snarled and jumped in front of Luna, blocking her exit. Luna fell backwards and her eyes widened in fear, "Don't Remus. This isn't you." begged Luna, scrambling backwards. Remus bared his teeth and snapped at Luna, making her worry. Remus growled and lashed out at Luna, latching his jaws onto Luna's waist. Luna screamed as she felt her blood flow into Remus's mouth. Remus lifted his head back and howled, letting his chilling wolf spread through Hogwarts. "No!" yelled Harry as he tried to run to Luna but Hagrid held him back. "Avada Kedavra!" shouted a voice as a beam of black smashed into Remus, making him yelp. The figure was Professor Snape. He ran to Remus as he fell to the ground and whimpered as he fainted. Professor glared at Harry and called to him, "Still find your little mutt friend innocent!" Professor Snape lifted Luna and sent her with Hagrid, her eyes drooping in a faint state. "Harry..." muttered Luna as Hagrid carried her to her dorm room, leaving Harry alone. "Remus..no..." begged Harry, dropping to his knees...

Hope you liked the first chapter! Be sure to review! :D

Wolfhowls :)

Note: This story is made after Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets and Prisoner of Azkaban but before all the rest so if some people are still alive but aren't now in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows then you know why. ;) 


	2. New Student

Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Werewolves

Disclaimer: Sadly, EVER so sadly I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 2: New Student

Harry woke up covered in sweat, the salty liquid beading on his neck, forehead and nose. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and gulped. He hastily made his way to the hospital wing, seeing everyone crowding Luna. "Luna!" called Harry, pushing through the students. Luna mumbled, clutching her waist painfully with one hand whilst reaching out to Harry with the other. Hermione watched Harry, Ron also as they frowned. "Remus is a murderer?" they asked confused. "No!" bellowed Harry. The group sniggered, "Of course he is, look at Luna!" sneered someone. People agreed in chorus. "And he's the only one who could of done it! Face the facts!" smirked another. Soon, everyone was shouting at Harry.

"Shut up! I'm right, I know I'm right!" and he ran off. Hermione and Ron followed him. "Harry, there's no other reas-" Harry cut Hermione off, "Leave me alone." Ron was take back and shoved Harry. "We're only trying to help, you're wrong! Remus Lupin killed Neville!" Harry pushed Ron to the floor, racing off in a fury as Hermione looked downwards.

Harry walked into Dumbledore's office, demanding Remus' freedom when he heard groans of pain and moans of grief. He peered in and gasped, seeing Remus being whipped in a small cage. "Leave him alone!" begged Harry but Snape ignored him. "He nearly killed someone and DID kill Neville." Harry spluttered, lost for words. "But it wasn't him. I'm right!" and he burst out the room, welling up and hearing Remus' whimpers in his head.

Dobby ran straight into Harry, pushing him into someone's dorm. "Oh, Harry Potter! Dobby is most afraid." Harry gritted his teeth, "Not now Dobby." "But Harry Potter will want to know. Harry Potter fears for Remus Lupin. As does Dobby." Harry picked up Dobby by his dirty cloth around his body. "What do you know Dobby?" Dobby hesitated, "Remus Lupin has family Harry Potter." and the Dobby snapped his fingers, disappearing. "Family?" asked Harry to himself when he heard someone gasp. He turned saw Ginny, standing in the doorway of the dorm. This was HER dorm. "Urm, s-sorry Ginny" and Harry ran off blushing.

Harry sat on the Quiditch field, deep in thought. "Remus has family... Remus has family?" He ran the sentance over when he realised. "Remus didn't do it! Another family member did!" He jumped up and heard a snort behind him. "Trying to held the mutt? No point, he's a killer." Harry glared at Draco, "Shut up." Draco smirked, "Neh." He walked behind Harry, taunting him when Harry cracked. "Avada Kadavra!" Draco grunted, shooting into the sky and landing to the floor painfully. He winced, struggling to stand as Harry returned to his dorm in a hurry.

Dumbledore reached over his speaker and spoke clearly, "As you know, Remus Lupin recently killed Neville and hurt Luna. He will be sent to Azkaban and treated with severly." The school cheered but Harry. "Also, a new student has arrived. Her surname is unknown though so just called her Lucinda." "Lucinda?" repeated Harry, going off to search for the new arrival.

Lucinda stuffed her suitcase in her room, hearing a knock. She opened it and saw a boy with glasses, not to mention a scar across his forehead. "Ah, the famous Harry Potter." smirked Lucinda. She had dark brown hair and a slightly tanned face. She wore tattered and messy uniform, her eyes a deep yellow. "And your Lucinda, the girl with no surname." Lucinda shrugged, "Call me Luce and actually, I just can't say my surname. If I did, I would be sent to Azkaban." Harry frowned but ignored it. "Want me to help you pack?" "Sure" and Luce opened the door wide. She had a small room since she wasn't sharing with anyone unlike the others. Her room was strange, eerie yet inviting. She sat on her bed and pulled out her clothes from her suitcase, hanging them up. When everything was done, she slumped on the floor next to Harry. "Heard the murder of Neville and Luna being attacked?" Luce nodded, "Haven't met them but heard it. Remus didn't do it though." Harry frowned, "How do you know?" Luce froze, "Um, just a er, feeling?" Harry nodded slowly, "Well I better get back to my dorm. See you around." "Bye, oh and Harry?" asked Luce. "Yeah?" "Ravenclaw's gonna thrash you." Luce winked and shut the door, hearing Harry shout back, "We'll see...' 


End file.
